A Circus Boys School Days
by linearhat
Summary: My first Fan Fiction :D As Jaune is heading to the nurses office, he meets a strange circus performer who has recently enrolled into beacon. Follow the new boy and the rest of team RWBY and JNPR as they go through life as hunters and huntresses in-training.
1. Chapter 1

**This story runs along side the original story, ****I'm going to try to not have my OC mix in with the story but no promises, anyways I hope you enjoy reading the scribblings of a madman :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Man, Nora's 'surprise attacks' are getting a LOT more painful, this is the 5th time this week I'm heading to the nurses office... And its only Wednesday!" thought Jaune aloud as he opened the door to the nurses office with one hand as his other held a bag of frozen peas on his head. He looked around the basic medical bay which contained a few drawers and cupboards filled with medical supplies and equipment, a pale blue coating all over and three beds, two of the beds being occupied. As he walked past the first bed he saw an unconscious Cardin with a few bruises on his face and a big red mark on the bottom of his forehead and the bridge of his nose, "Humph, some ones finally given Cardin what he deserves, a good beat down." Jaune said under his breath with a smirk, he walked past the middle bed which was empty and looked at the third bed to see a boy sat cross-legged reading a X-ray and Vav comic book, he looked like he'd taken a fair bit of damage as he had all but his left eye and his upper right torso bandaged.<p>

"Are... are you ok?" Jaune asked.

"Me, I'm fine just a broken nose." the boy smiled, well Jaune thinks he smiled anyways, as he peered over his comic.

"That's a lot of bandages for just a broken nose."

"Oh these..." the boy said pointing to some bandages on his arm and body, revealing he had purple and yellow finger-less gloves on with a bell or two on his right wrist. "These aren't from the fight."

"Fight?!"

"Yeah, you could say me and Cardin clashed heads." The bandaged jingly boy chuckled. He was the one who done that to Cardin, apparently he had over heard Cardin picking on a faunas student and he asked him to stop to which Cardin called him a wrapped up animal fucker. What happened next gets a little... Scratch that very weird, then he said he put his four step plan into action,

Step.1 pants down,

Step.2 helicopter dick (Jaune hoped he miss heard him but he didn't.),

Step.3 diving headbutt,

Step.4 fuck 'em (by that he meant leave them not... Yeah that.),

"So if you only got a broken nose, whats with all the bandages then?" Jaune asked with his head slightly cocked to aside.

"These are old circus injuries."

"What? Circus injuries?"

"Yeah before I enrolled here, I traveled with my families circus." the boy said with a (possible) smile on his face, and with the end of his sentence he sprung off the bed and landed next Jaune, now he was up Jaune could better examine the circus boy.

He stood a little over 6 ft, slender but muscular build that somewhat of a gymnast would have, purple and yellow almost genie like pants, purple and yellow elf shoes that curled slightly and had bells on the ends, a purple and yellow opened waist coat, his left eye was brown and his other bandaged but assumed to be brown as well, messy medium length hair and a jester style hat with three 'horns' coming off with a bell on each end that was, you guessed it purple and yellow. All that coupled with the bandages made for a strange look.

Jaune noticed a bandaged hand shoot out in front of him, "Hey I'm Damson, Damson Lyliache, nice to meet'cha." Again not sure if he was smiling or not. Jaune shook his hand and replied "I'm Arc, Jaune Arc, team leader of JNPR."

"You're in a team and you're the leader, that's awesome."

"What team are you in?"

"Oh, I only just got accepted after the initial exam, the team and partner deciding one, so I'm just on a team by myself."

"A one man team huh, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah but it's also pretty lonely..."

"Well I've got to introduce you to my team and our friends, they're gonna love to hear about what you did to Cardin." Jaune put his arm on the boy's shoulder and led him to meet the rest of his team, forgetting about why he initially went to the nurse's office.

Luckily there was still plenty of time left before the lunch bell rang for lessons, Jaune walked over to his table with his team and his friends team RWBY with the mummified circus boy jingling behind him.

"Hey everyone" Jaune said as he got to the table.

A mass of "heys" "hellos" and "how are ya's?" went his way, then a silence and everyone noticed the wrapped up weird one behind him.

"Hey Jaune, err, who's your friend?" Ruby asked.

Jaune half turned and said "This is.." he was going to continue but was cut off by Weiss, "Damson?"

"Yeah Weiss, that's right how'd you know?" Jaune asked as confused as ever on how an heiress like Weiss would know a circus performer like his new friend Damson?

"Well Damson used to work in one of my fathers dust mines and on some occasions perform at some of his work parties and social events and even one or two birthday parties."

Weiss, very uncharacteristically, jumped over the table to hug the purple and yellow clad boy.

"Hey Weiss, long time no see." Damson said as he hugged her back.

"Its been too long you clown, anyways how do you two know each other?" Weiss said with a giggle in the first part of her sentence and then asking as she let go of Damson and stood by his side looking over at Jaune.

"Well I met Damson when I was on my way to the nurse's office after a little surprise attack." Jaune said as he shot Nora a glare to which she smiled at stuck her tongue out.

"Why where you in the nurse's office?" Yang asked pointing at Damson with a fork with some food on the end.

"Well you see..." Damson told everyone the story of how and why he headbutted Cardin, to which everyone laughed.

"What was with the four steps thing?" Ren asked.

"Good question..." Damson trailed off as he didn't know the pink streaked boys name.

"My bad, this is my team, Nora,Ren and Pyrrha." Juane said pointing to everyone respectfully as he said their name.

"And this is my team, the one in yellow is Yang." Weiss said pointing her out, to which Yang smiled and winked at, "That's Blake the one nose deep in the book and wearing a bow." Weiss continues, a pair of eyes looked over the book and nodded "And finally here is" "I'M RUBY, YOUNGER SISTER OF YANG AND FEARLESS LEADER OF TEAM RWBY!" Weiss cut short by her partners outburst, to which she sighed and face palmed.

"Hey everyone I'm Damson, team member of team just me." he said with a smirk (again it hard to tell with those bandages on).

"You're not on a team, how come?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well I got accepted just after the initiation exam and apparently all the teams were perfectly made up and I was the odd man out."

"So you have a dorm to your self then?" Weiss asked.

"Yup." he said putting a pop on the end of the yup.

"Lucky..." Weiss said under her breath.

"Oh yeah, the four steps." Damson remembered.

"It's all part of my plan and how I deal with things," he got some confused looks.

"Step.1 pants down, it takes their attention else were, Step.2 helicopter dick, they don't know whats going on, Step.3 diving headbutt, it catches them of guard, Step.4 fuck 'em, you're done now time to leave."

There was a few varied reactions like Yang, Jaune and Nora's giggles and smirks, Pyrrha's stifled laughs, Weiss' acceptance as she already knew of his stupid plan, Blake and Rens stoike faces and Ruby's look of confusion,

"Helicopter what?" Ruby asked with her childish innocence intact, Damson rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously "I think you might want to ask your sister that one." to which everyone erupted into laughter, everyone bar Ren and Blake who slightly smirked but continued eating and Ruby who was still left confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is my first attempt at writing<strong> since I was like 14 maybe :P,<strong>**

****all kinds of feedback is welcome, the **good, the bad and the u**gly,********

**so remember to review and follow and favorite if you like the story so far,**

**and thanks for reading' have an awesome day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Damson was settling in to being a hunter in training, he was vetting by in his classes except for in grimm studies in-which he excels in as his families circus had a few grimm to up the danger in some acts, and his knowledge of how to care for the grimm was useful in how to take them down.

It was Sunday morning and in his dark dorm room, damson was still sleeping until there was a knock on the door, he slowly sat himself up and asked "Hello? Who is it?" in a tired slur.

"Its me Ruby, and Jaunes here too"

"Come in" Damson said and just before the end of his sentence he realised he wasn't bandaged up, as its uncomfortable to sleep wrapped up at night. With the door creaking open and light form the corridor entering his room with his guests, Damson quickly hid under his blanket.

"Why's it so dark in here?" asked Jaune as he found the switch.

"I like the dark." Damson stated from under his blanket."Why are hiding under your blanket?" Ruby asked with a little giggle.

"Well you see..." Damson said as he sat up under his blanket and wrapped it around him so only his left eye and his hair was visible. "One, I sleep naked and B, I don't have my bandages on, so if you two could turn around while I grab some bandages and some clothes, that'd be helpful."

"Right." the two said as the spun around to face the door, "Oh Damson by the way, I was meaning to ask you about your semblance, what does it do?" Ruby asked. "Well I guess I could show you." Damson said as he wrapped some bandages around his scared body. "What do you prefer sight or hearing?" Damson asked.

"Sight?" Ruby said unsure why he asked.

"And you Jaune?"

"Sight as well I guess." he replied as confused as Ruby.

"Alright I'll give you a count down. Three, two..."

"Count down for what?" Ruby asked.

"One." Damson finished and with that Jaune's and Ruby's vision went black as if someone turn the lights off.

"What the?" Ruby said as she reached for Jaune's arm to hold on to and to feel if he was still there. They both felt a tap on their shoulder and they turned and their vision returned, to reveal Damson in his usual attire, bandages and jingly shoes in all. "That was weird" Jaune said rubbing his eyes as light flooded in to his re-acquired vision. "That was AWESOME!" Ruby beamed.

"Thanks." Damson said as he lead the two out of the door. "I can do the other senses too." damson added. He then turned to face them, "Why are you two here this early anyway?" Damson inquired.

"Well me, Ruby and the rest of our teams are going into Vale and thought you might want to join us."

"I had nothing to do today any way so sure why not." Damson said with a covered up smile.

Nine o'clock in a cafe in Vale everyone sat and was enjoying their breakfast, everyone but Yang who stared at Damson, noticing this he awkwardly asked, "err... c-can I help you Yang?"

"actually yes, how do you eat with those bandaged on?" upon hearing this everyone stopped and when they thought about they had never seen him eat, so they joined in at staring at damson.

"like everyone else." he said as he parted some bandages around his mouth to reveal his scarred lips. "what happened to your lips?"

"well, I had two lip piercings in..." he said as he pointed to either side of his lips were peircings were but scars now resided there " and when everything went south they got ripped out on a boarbotusks hoof." everyone grimmaced at hearing this. "was it painfull?" Ruby asked full of concern. "dont know, i was knocked out." he shrugged as took the finishing bite out of his bacon sandwich.

"how did it all happen?" pyrrha asked.

"that, my dear, is a story for another day." damson said as he jumped up. "so whats the plan of action then?" damson asked as he put the bandages back over his mouth.

"We were thinking that us three..." jaune said as he pointed to himself, ren and damson, "would split off and do our own thing while the ladies go shopping and we'll all meet up later for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Damson beams as he bolts for the door.

"What the..." was the collective thought. Jaune and Ren followed Damson. "Why did you run?" Ren asked as they left the cafe.

"I kinda left the ladies a suprise..."

"what kind of suprise?" Jaune hesitantly asked.

"nothing bad, just I removed their sense of taste." he said with a smile,well kind of a smile, his visible eye closed and crinkled around the outside to indicate a smile maybe.

INSIDE THE CAFE

"Anyone else's food taste funny?" blake asked

"Now that you mention it, I can't taste my food, I can feel it in my mouth but not taste it..." Yang stated.

"Almost as if i dont have taste buds." Nora said as she sank into her chair not enjoying not tasting anything.

"wait a minute..." Ruby pondered

"What is it Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she placed her knife and fork next to her bland pancake with maple syrup on.

"Damson's semblance allows him to take away vision, and he said he could take away other senses too..."

"So this is Damsons doing." Yang asked

"More than likely." ruby said as she slammed her cookie down.

"well then, I guess its time to BREAK SOME LEGS!"

OUTSIDE THE CAFE

"Did Nora say she's gonna break my legs?"

"yeaaahhhhhhhh, I think you'd best run..." Jaune said

"ohhhh ssssshhHHHHHHHIIIIIII-" *BOOM* the door of the cafe flies open and an angry red head jumps out weilding her warhammer. Before damson starts running he activates his semblance once more and shuts off Noras vision so she doesnt see which direction he ran off in. While Nora is being restrained by Yang and Pyrrha, Damson grabs Jaune and Ren by their arms and runs towards the centre of Vale.

After about 5 minutes of running Damson comes to a sudden stop outside of a toy shop.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoh, wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okayyy..." Ren replied unsure why Damson went into a toy shop. Ren looked over to see how Jaune was, "Jaune, you don't look so good." he said as he looked at the varies colours of green on his friends face. *BLARGH* is all escaped from Jaune, well that and his breakfast, as he ran to the nearest bin. Jaune had finally stopped puking. "When did you come out of the shop?" Jaune asked as he wiped some sick off of his face with a tissue.

"About 5 minutes ago." Damson said as he looked at his none exsistant watch.

"Whats in the bag?" Ren asked.

"Just some games for game night."

"What is game night?" asked Jaune.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Damson answered. "I should probably appologise for that little prank of mine." and with that he pulled his scroll out of his pocket and sent a message to the girls.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF VALE IN A CLOTHES SHOP

A collective beeping went off throughout the shop, everyone got out their scrolls looked at them, it was a message from Damson and it read "Sorry for my prank, it was in bad taste. :P" "That stupid clown!" Weiss said as she put her scroll away, everyone else gave a slight chuckle, everyone except Yang, she had broken out into full on laughter.

AT DAMSONS, JAUNES AND RENS LOCATION IN A DUST AND WEAPON SHOP

"How do those girls usually react to pranks?" Damson quizzed the two others.

"We dont know, we've never pranked them but you should probably expect alittle revenge" Jaune said as he picked up and nearly dropped a mediveal knight styled metal glove. "Fair doo's." Damson said accepting the fact of some revenge.

"Fair what?" Ren asked.

"Sorry its some slang I use, I picked it up from my travels, it means fair enough." Damson answered. Ren just nodded in reply.

"Another question, since Ren is basically married to Nora he's excluded, so Jaune you got your eyes on anyone?" Damson smirked. Ren nearly fell over, and Jaune just blushed.

"Me and Nora arent together, besides I like..." Ren cut him self off before he finished his sentance.

"Oh really so if its not Nora, then who is it? Damson enquired as he slid next to Ren.

"I..er...umm." Ren spluttered out.

"So Nora's single?" Jaune said but then covering his mouth with his hands. That's all Damson and Ren needed to hear to confirm who Juane liked.

"So Jaune likes Nora, what about you Renny boy?" Damson patted Ren on the shoulder.

With his face back to his blank stare, then with a sigh he said "I may as well tell you two since its only fair on Jaune." Damson and the recomposed Jaune leaned in.

"It's...Velvet."

"Do I know Velvet? Damson asked Jaune.

"She has long brown hair, she's quite shy." Jaune said trying to describe her.

"Nope drawing a blank."

"She has MASSIVE bunny ears." Jaune said as he drew some rabbit ears on his head.

"Oh, that girl." Damson remembered seeing a girl of that description around beacon.

"So we've answered, what about you?" Jaune said as he and Ren stared at Damson.

"Well..."


End file.
